


Thanks To You I’m Not Alone Anymore

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Karamel Secret Santa 2017, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Kara has always been alone but with Mon-el she’s not.





	Thanks To You I’m Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbcountry37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbcountry37/gifts).



> Hi guys! This is my secret Santa gift for Kayla aka kbcountry37-blog on Tumblr.

Kara moaned as she slid a finger into her soaking wet pussy. Lately she's found herself more horny and agitated but she summed it up to be the lack of sex she's having. It's not that she couldn't find anyone to have sex with its the fact that she's scared to hurt someone. So she always settles for using her fingers. Sure, at times it gets lonely being by herself but if it prevents her from hurting someone than it would have to do.

That was until she met Mon-el. He was strong, obviously not stronger than her but he could keep up. After the first few months on Mon-el being on earth he was arrogant and annoying but then something changed. He started to care more and more about saving people. One day he would make an extraordinary hero. Kara smiled at the thought of him by her side helping her defeat the villain of the week. He let out a satisfying sound as she came all over her fingers and sheets. She got up and washed her fingers off and threw her sheets in the washer. She picked up phone and that's when she noticed what time it was. She immediately got up, changed clothes and flew out the door. 

When she got to the DEO, she saw Mon-el sitting on the ground with a pout adorning his face and she immediately felt bad. He looked up and smiled at her and jumped from the floor.

"Kara! What took you so long? I was starting to get worried about you!"

"I'm so sorry Mon-el! I was doing something at Catco and I guess time flew by."

"Are you sure about that? I called James and he told me he didn't see there."

"Oh um... I can explain that."

"No it's fine, I get it, you don't like hanging out with me." 

"No! It's not that, I was just doing something personal and lost track of time I swear. I like hanging out with you Mon-el." Kara's heart fluttered when Mon-el grew a big smile on his face. She loved seeing Mon-el smile. 

A hour later Mon-el had Kara pinned to the ground. Kara was surprised at this because he never pinned her down during their sparing sessions. She didn't mind it though because she loved the feeling of their bodies close together. They stayed like that for what seemed like was forever but could only be a couple of minutes before Mon-el got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Kara." Mon-el said avoiding eye contact.

"No it's fine." Kara said her face heating up. She knew this was the perfect time to make a move so that's what she did. She pulled Mon-el close and kissed him. He was surprised but kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of their lips touching. 

When they pulled away they were both surprisingly out of breath. Mon-el didn't let go of Kara and pulled her even closer. 

"I've had a feeling you liked me."

"Yeah... I guess I do."

"It doesn't help your case that sometimes I go to your apartment without you knowing and I know what you do when you're alone." Kara's cheeks turned bright red, she always did feel like someone was watching her. Mon-el kisses Kara again with as much passion as the first kiss. The kiss started to get more heated until Mon-el pulled away. "I guess we should get back to training." Mon-el said stepping away from Kara and walking to the other side of the room. Kara was still in shock but she quickly shrugged it off. This was the beginning to a beautiful relationship.

Kara woke up to the find Mon-el not in bed. For the past six months every time Kara would wake up to Mon-el next to her. It made her the happiest girl in the world. 

"Good Morning Kara!" Mon-el stood there in front of the bed with the tray of food on it. Mon-el was always a romantic but he's never done something like this.

"Wow, Mon-el. Is this for me?"

"Of course, Kara! It's our six month anniversary after all." Kara smiled. Mon-el always got excited when an important event came up. Mon-el gave Kara the breakfast and she quickly ate it. While she was eating Mon-el couldn't help but stare at her. She was truly the most beautiful girl in the universe. He was truly lucky, he knows after all the terrible things he's done in the past he doesn't deserve someone like Kara, but here he is sitting next to the girl of steel, madly in love.

When she was done Mon-el took the dirty dishes and put them in the sink to be cleaned later. Mon-el climbed in bed and grabbed something from the bed side table.

"So Kara, I've been on Earth for almost a year now. I've learned so much about this planet I'm glad to call a home. You and I didn't get along at fist, to be honest I hated your guts. But after these months of learning I've learned to be a better man. And all that is thanks to you, Kara Zor-el, I love you and I want to be with you forever." Mon-el pulled out a little black box and opened it for Kara to see. She was close to tears and couldn't help the big smile growing on her face. "Kara Zor-el will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife." Kara couldn't say anything so she just nodded and pulled Mon-el in for a hug. She kissed him and for the first time she felt like she was home. The kiss soon turned into one of lust and passion as Mon-el carefully laid Kara down on the bed. He pulled away to remove his clothing leading Kara to do the same thing. The moment when they were both naked Mon-el leaned in and started to leave kisses on her neck.

"Please Mon-el..." Mon-el looked up at Kara with dark eyes. He moved his hands down to her chest and gently squeezed her breasts. Kara let out a load moan and wrapped her hands around Mon-el's neck. Mon-el took that as a sigh to move his hands lower to where they were now settled on her waist. He gently gave the Kryptonian a kiss on the lips before he moved all his attention on Kara's lower half. He slowly slid one of his fingers into her soaking wet pussy. Mon-el watched as Kara withered underneath him. He smirked as he added another finger slowly thrusting it in and out. Mon-el enjoyed hearing the noises that came from Kara's throat whenever they did this. She was such a sight to behold and Mon-el was glad he was the only one who got to see her like this. Mon-el continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kara until he knew she was ready for them. He removed his fingers and wasted no time before slipping his cock into her. Kara let out a loud moan while holding on to Mon-el tightly. He was positive that if he was human she would've crushed him so it was a good thing he wasn't. 

They stayed that way for awhile, Mon-el slowly thrusting into Kara while listening to the pretty little whimpers and moans leaving her mouth. Kara couldn't take it anymore, her body was close to climax and she needed the release now.

"Mon-el, I'm about to-"

"Shh, I know Kara, I'm close too. Together on three okay?" Kara quickly nodded her head. "1...2...3!" They both came with loud moans and Mon-el slipped his dick out of Kara's cunt.

"Thank you Mon-el."

"For what?"

"For everything. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kara."


End file.
